Real
by HelloI'mOz
Summary: Inspired by the word "car". Troyler. (Not all about cars!)


Troye and Tyler were in Tyler's car. They were driving... somewhere. Troye honestly wasn't paying attention when Tyler explained where they were going, he was too distracted by Tyler himself.

Alright, maybe Troye had a bit of an infatuation with the older boy. But he couldn't help it! Just look at Tyler! And if that isn't enough Tyler was hilarious and adorable! Troye just wished Tyler wouldn't get his hopes up by flirting with him constantly. It made him think that maybe, just maybe they had a shot which was complete nonsense.

Troye had liked (or possibly loved) Tyler for a long time. He even believed after they first met, when Tyler first started flirting with him, that maybe they had a chance. But then there was that one night, when a crying Tyler came into Troye's hotel room.

Troye had held him the entire night. He remembered feeling so helpless, trying to soothe his crush. Eventually he coaxed the reason of this event out of the older boy. It turned out that Tyler had liked Corey and couldn't bring himself to say it. The confession crushed Troye, but he sucked it up for one night and supported his heart-broken love.

Troye saw the car in the lane in front of them abruptly swerve. Then a car hit Tyler's side of the car.

Contrary to popular belief, when you're in a horrible car accident your life doesn't flash before your eyes. And nothing feels as if it's in slow motion. In fact, it all seems to happen so fast that you can't even register it. Troye blinked once and it was over. It took him a few seconds for rational thoughts to enter his mind.

The first one was about Tyler.

Troye whipped his head to the left and saw Tyler's head rolled onto his right shoulder, his eyes closed. Panic seeped through the 19-year-old. He wouldn't know what to do if Tyler died. He was the only reason Troye had the courage to admit who he was in the first place.

Troye was only half conscious but he managed to remember to pull out his phone. He called 911 and just as the call was answered everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>Tyler finally opened his eyes two days later. Upon awakening he was informed that while Troye and him and been driving to meet Korey at a Mexican restaurant they'd gotten in a car accident. Ever since then Tyler had been in a coma.<p>

Jackie had stayed by his side for at least a day, according to the doctor, and only left upon a "young man's" request. Tyler immediately assumes that Korey was the one to reassure his mom and a warmth filled him. It was only when the "young man" was described that Tyler realised who it was.

Soon after the doctor left he came in. His blue eyes were shining with relief, and a light smile was on his face. Tyler couldn't help but smile when he saw the younger boy do so. Tyler appreciated a lot of things about Troye but his smile was especially spectacular.

Tyler shook his head, causing him to wince. He's had thoughts like this one before, ones that randomly popped out of nowhere about the Australian. And they always filled him with an amazingly terrible feeling like fireworks were being set off in his stomach and like his chest was constricting, suffocating him. But the feeling would make him grin and squeal like one of his fangirls.

"Hey," Troye said. "You scared me." Tyler nodded a little.

"Yeah, it seems like I've scared a few people," Tyler responded. Troye looked down sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck in a nervous way.

"Well, this whole event got me thinking. And I realised that I was really close with you and sort of attached. I guess I already knew that but you going into a coma scared me into having enough courage for this confession," Troye said. He then took a deep breath. Tyler couldn't help but wonder what was about to happen.

"I like you, Tyler Oakley. And I just wanted you to know that," Troye said, regretting it immediately after due to the silence that greeted him.

"I think I'll go now..." Troye trailed off before fleeing.

Tyler was shocked to say the least. He had no idea that Troye liked him for real. He thought they were just putting on a show for the audience, there was no way that Troye could also get the little fireworks and feel like he was being suffocated when around Tyler.

Suddenly the door opened again, this time a different man stepped through. Usually Tyler's heart started racing at the sight of him but today that didn't happen. Today his thoughts were more occupied with his other best friend.

"Hey," Korey greeted Tyler, but all he could think about was how Troye said the exact same thing.

"Hi," Tyler responded. Korey sat in th end of the bed.

"So, Troye looked pretty panicked coming out of here. Want to tell me what that's about?" Korey asked. Tyler put his hands in his head and sighed.

"Apparently he actually liked me. Every time we flirted for the camera he was sincere about it. How had I not noticed?" Tyler ranted. Korey just nodded along and there was silence.

Korey eventually spoke.

"What do you feel about this?" Tyler sighed.

"I think I... I don't... Maybe I... I guess I sort of return the feelings a little," Tyler realised. It would explain the fireworks and squealing and suffocation he felt around him. Korey smiled a little.

"Good, I'm glad you got over me," he said. Tyler's eyes widened and he wished to melt at that moment more than he ever wished to before in his life. Korey laughed. "How oblivious do you think I am? I'm your best friend, I can tell who you're crushing on before you can. Which is one of the reasons why I sent Troye in first."

With that Korey got up and left. Tyler was feeling greatly conflicted at that moment. His wide blue eyes took in his scenery, trying it calm down. It looked nothing like one of the hospital rooms in the movies. His clothes were neatly folded on his bedside table, they were currently replaced by his gown. The walls were a soft oink, most likely meant to be cheery but not bright enough to give someone a seizure (this was a hospital after all). The bed sheets were blue with small yellow dots on it.

Tyler was half expecting the door to be softly knocked on and half expecting it to be flung wide open. What he did not expect was half an hour of long, boring silence. Where was Troye? Was he feeling insecure? It would be just like Troye unto have a mental breakdown right now, right when Tyler couldn't help him. The older male couldn't blame him, after all Tyler would most likely have done the same after her discussion with Korey if it weren't for the Australian (South African?), but it was annoying nonetheless.

A half an hour later the door was gently pushed open without being knocked on. Tyler wasn't shocked in the least at how both guesses were somewhat accurate in the end. He knew Troye too well to not know what he would do in any and every situation. That's what being best friends did to a person. That's what possibly falling in love, even without noticing, did to a person.

Tyler wanted to jump up and hug Troye until that nervous frown left his face. Another part of him disagreed however, and said that Tyler had all the right to be pissed at the 19-year-old. Troye was the coward who refused to share his feeling and then ran away after confronting them. And the last bit simply didn't care. It couldn't understand emotions at the moment, it's only thought process was "He likes me".

At last, all the voices compromised that Troye should be closer to him regardless. Tyler's hand twitched in the direction of his feet, silently pleading for his company to make him less lonely. So of course Troye walked over, if a bit slowly and reluctant.

"Hi," Troye said nervously. Tyler could tell he was uncomfortable. The boy's blue eyes were flicking around and avoiding the one sight they usually basked in: Tyler Oakley.

"Troye Sivan Mellet, look me in the eyes." Troye complied. His gaze made Tyler feel a little self conscious, but he didn't falter with what he said.

"I'm not going to lie, that was a very big thing to drop on my suddenly and I wasn't interested." Troye's eyes turned downcast and Tyler resisted the urge to offer absolutely anything just to regain the happy glaze in them. "But you didn't even do it properly. Troye, I should hope that by now you know how to do a dramatic love confession speech. It always ends with a kiss, unrequited or not."

This shocked the 19-year-old. He trained his eyes back on the neon-haired man and saw his expression was dead serious. There was no playful gleam, just the not quite angry, firm one that hardly ever peaked out at Troye. He licked his lips nervously.

Double checking one last time, Troye gazed into Tyler's eyes and to an on-looker this action probably looked ridiculously cheesy considering how both were leaning in. Then, their lips met. No fireworks went off, and it wasn't instantly passionate and loved filled. It was real.

It was real just as their relationship was real. The same way they were real and truthful and honest with one another. It was the same real that was they loved each other. Perfect, amazing, honest, flawed, beautiful real.

When Troye finally pulled away Tyler attempted to refuse and clutched onto the taller boy's neck. Said boy raised his eyebrows at the pathetically adorable 25-year-old on his lap (when did that happen?) gazing up at him and pouting like a five year old. Then he smirked.

"I thought you didn't like me?" Troye asked. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Did you notice how it was past tense when I said it to you? Do you think I just got around forcing people to kiss me?" Both laughed, creating a melodic sound together. They couldn't keep their eyes, hands, or lips away from each other for long though, and their laughter was cut short.

* * *

><p>Four years later two almost-middle-aged men sat together in small, uncomfortable, plastic chairs. Their surroundings were brightly colored, with art pieces all over. A desk Ross form them was perhaps the only neutral color in the whole building. Suddenly the door opened and a woman leading a small girl walked through.<p>

The girl was adorable. She clutched a doll closely to her side and was wary of the two adults. They both smiled brightly at her which was very uncommon. One had bright colored hair, which did intrigue the girl, but made her even more suspicious. The other was tall and thin with a very nice smile. He made here want to smile back. Who were these people?

"Marissa, say hi," Ms. Kathleen, the director of Yellow Flower Orphanage, demanded in a sunny tone.

"Hello," Marissa mumbled. These men creeped her out. And their hands were linked together. Jack said that boys weren't supposed to do that. One of them, the one with bright hair, laughed at her.

"Hello! I'm Tyler! This is Troye! We've heard so many good things about you!" Marissa wondered what they could've possibly heard then. That she befriended all the misfits that the other kids weren't nice to? That she was picked on for being kind to everyone? That she had stood up for Sam when he held hands with Adam and Jack said that wasn't natural? That she started a fight with Jack and make him cry when she punched him and he fell? Those weren't positive things at all.

"Hello, Marissa. I like your doll. What's her name?" The taller one, Troye, asked. Marissa got defensive and pulled her doll closer to her chest.

"Stephanie."

"That's a pretty name."

Marissa liked these men more instantly. They thought Stephanie was a pretty name. Stephanie was her first real friend at the orphanage. They held hands and played dolls together. Stephanie got adopted three months ago and she sent Marissa this doll two months ago. Marissa hoped that if she got adopted she could see her friend.

"Do you think she seems like a good fit?" Her tiny head snapped up at Ms. Kathleen. Wait, these men actually wanted her? She might actually get to leave?

Tyler looked her in the eyes.

"Marissa, do you think you'd be happy with us? This is all up to you," he said. Instead of answering with a yes or nod of her head Marissa tackled the big man and held onto him as if he would disappear at any moment. Troye started laughing and she could tell Ms. Kathleen was smiling, most likely at the prospect of getting rid of her most troubled child.

"I'll take that as a yes. Yes, we want her." Tyler said. He wrapped a protective arm around the little girl and glared fiercely at Ms. Kathleen, just in case she attempted to separate the two. Troye smiled yet again. He always knew his boyfriend would be a great mom.

* * *

><p>Ten more years into the future they were a happy family of five. They had one fifteen year old daughter, Marissa, who was happily in a relationship with a nice young girl named Stephanie, and two twin little boys named Jake and Randy. They were hyper but could always buckle down and get work done, so the two parents didn't mind feeding them sugar too much.<p>

One day while sitting at dinner Troye glanced at all of his kids and Stephanie,w who regularly ate with them. They all saw the glint in his eye that signaled action. Quickly Randy, who was on Tyler's right side, threw a blindfold over his eyes. Jake helped his brother tie it on. Then all hell broke lose.

Stephanie ran to the attic, grabbing scrapbooks and other memorials. Marissa ran to the garage getting decorations while the twins put said decorations up. Troye laughed at his family all running around like chickens without heads. He then trotted up the stairs and into his and Tyler's shared bedroom.

When he came back downstairs with one more thing in his pocket he saw that everything was already set up. He grinned, seeing his family repeat the action back. It was finally time.

The boys took the blindfold off their "mother". Tyler looked around, thinking he was about to be pranked but all he could see was Troye. Quite literally. The lights had been all turned off and there was a light (presumably from a flashlight) shining on his boyfriend. Who was kneeling.

Realization slowly spread across Tyler's face as he saw the younger man fumble trying to get something out of his pocket. He finally got out a small box. By that point tears were streaming down Tyler's face.

"Will you-" Troye began only to be cut off.

"Yes!"

"Dear, plea-"

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Tyler shouted gleefully, closing his eyes for just long enough to miss the gleam in his now fiancée's.

He felt soft, warm lips on his own. He managed to flutter his eyes open and shot Troye a glance. Thankfully he noticed his former boyfriends discomfort and pulled away.

"What is it?" Troye asked, concerned.

"Honey, our kids, aren't they in the room?" Tyler fretted. He didn't want their kids to have to see their parents make out. Troye grinned.

"Relax. Someone once told me that dramatic confessions of love always require a kiss at the end. And this seems to fit into that category, hm?" Tyler grinned dumbly back and they reunited their lips.

After all those years, all those fights, all those kisses and other intimate moments they still felt it. They still felt how real it was. And that's because, if they weren't anything else, they were real.

Tyler pulled away and rested his head on Troye's shoulder. He breathed in lightly.

_Real. _

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? I hope you guys liked it! I was bored one day and with my friends so I asked for a writing prompt and one of them said car. Thus this was born. This is also now evidence that I am terribly at staying on topic. <strong>

**Anyways, I think I'm going to send this link to my friends. Then they will have access to all of my crazy life details as well as my thought process. This is probably a terrible idea. So I'm gonna do it. I wonder if they'll actually read it. And if they do, will they read the AN too? If they do then I'd like to greet them. 'Sup, Princess Safari? 'Sup, Fuzzhead? **

**Goodbye!**


End file.
